


Sprezzatura

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	Sprezzatura

Title: Sprezzatura  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; they own me.  
A/N:  Sprezzatura means “a certain nonchalance, so as to conceal all art and make whatever one does or says appear to be without effort and almost without any thought about it.”

  
  


Bill Adama didn’t realize how difficult her job really was until he tried to do it himself.  It was a disaster.  The press ate him alive with questions about Roslin and the other ‘traitors.’ And they weren’t satisfied with his answers.  He finally just  put an end to it and walked away.

To add insult to injury, Saul pointed out how easy Roslin made it look.  Of course he was right.  The woman did make it look easy. Now Bill finally knew better.  And to think, she wrangled the press while fighting for her life.  He had underestimated her greatly.

  
  



End file.
